


Double Date

by FelOllie



Series: Tumblr Made Me Do It [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelOllie/pseuds/FelOllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>Olicity + Roy&Thea on a double date (and they're bantering about who's the better couple) ❤️</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

"It’s hardly a competition." Thea shrugs, smiling widely as she lifts her wine glass to her lips.

"Exactly." Oliver nods at the same moment Felicity says, "Wait, what?"

"What?" Thea asks far too innocently, eyes wide and lashes fluttering.

Felicity narrows her eyes across the table, tilting her head just a bit off-center. “Are you saying it’s not a competition because debating who is the ‘better couple’ is ridiculous, or because you think we would lose?”

Oliver’s expression says he didn’t even think of it that way, but now that he is he’s judging his sister. Roy is rolling his eyes but trying not to smile, arm draped over the back of Thea’s chair.

"I didn’t say that," Thea says, her tone playful and teasing, "you said that."

"I did not!" Felicity argues, laughing. "God, you are just like your brother. Talking to him sometimes is like chasing my own tail."

"Isn’t he supposed to be the one chasing your tail?" Roy interjects, one cocky brow arched. "That definitely doesn’t earn you any better couple points, guys."

"Idiot." Felicity snarks fondly, throwing a piece of her breadstick at him.

Oliver huffs a laugh, flipping Roy off before turning his attention back to his sister. 

"Let’s be honest here, Speedy." he says, all charm and brotherly affection. "Felicity and I are clearly the better couple."

"Mmhmm, and how’s that?" Thea challenges, propping her chin in her palm to await his winning statement.

Oliver just shrugs, leaning back in his chair, the picture of smug confidence. “Because I’m older and I said so.”


End file.
